Left on the Door step
by LeafSoto
Summary: There's a knock at the door. Strange. No one's knocked at this being's door before. At least not without dying immediately. What would be on the door step? Contains fighting violence. (Cover image created by NinjaSorceress @ Deviantart. If you're ever on that site be sure to check out her work!) This story is about what brings a family together and what can drive one apart.
1. The 3 knocks

Present Day

About Midnight

_knock, knock, knock!_

The man sitting on his couch heard the noise. His head twitched to the side as he turned toward the door. He looked from where he was and he saw no one. The anger left his face and he stood up and walked toward the door. He looked through the door with his eyes, white as pure light. But this was a man who was filled with purity? No. This was a man, if you could even call him that, who was twisted in his own way. His name... Herobrine. He was called "Monster", "demon", and even "evil". He was avoided by all. He was an outcast. Not accepted into society. He ran away from the village he grew up in, because they pushed him away because of what had happened to him, and he hid out in a cave. He wanted to disappear from the world. He wanted to die. He just didn't want to exist. Later that night, those years back, he remembered seeing a creeper walking toward him. He pulled out his wooden sword that he had and he held it shakily. The crepper backed up a few steps and it sort of bowed down to him. He put his sword on the ground and walked up to the creeper. It didn't explode. He then knew he had a friend. He and the creeper had so much fun through the years. He remembered seeing the creeper's friends going into a village and blowing eveything up. He found it fun and entertaining. He had been doing that since. Until the day he was 15. The creepers went to battle the humans at their castle. His creeper friend he saw, was slain, by a man called "Steve." He had the perfect plan for revenge. He watched this Steve in silence. Waiting...watching. He learned everything about his enemy, behind enemy lines, all completely unnoticed. His perfect plan had been formed.

"Yes," he said, walking to his door. "The plan." He had remembered this forever. Never forgot. He opened his door and saw nothing. Saw no one. But he did hear something. The cooing noises an infant human made. He looked down and saw a basket with a baby wrapped in a blanket inside. He thought about kicking it away, back into the rain. He staired at it. It staired back. "Hmph," he said with indifference and he turned to step back inside. The baby then cried. He stopped. It may not have spoken any comprehensable words, but he knew what it meant. This infant needed him. He contemplated with his thoughts. He snapped his fingers. He picked the basket up and brought it inside. He set the basket by the fire to warm up the baby. He then ran over to his computer. He typed in "what to do if you find a baby on your doorstep". The top answer: "take care of it and raise it as your own child". He sighed. "I guess you're my kid," he said to it. The baby cooed at him. He picked it up out of the blanket and he held it. He looked at it and he couldn't help smiling. He looked into it's eyes and he thought

_This baby might make a good child. _He stared into it's eyes and the baby's eyes turned from their regular sea-blue to a bright red glow. "Yes. Yes! You shall be my... daughter," he said after unwrapping it for the first time. He layed the blanket out on the ground and he sat the baby girl on it. "Now what shall I call you?"


	2. The First Years

He thought for a minute. "I shall name you Hecate." He smiled. For the first time in his life, he felt happy.

3 years later

"Whee!" the little girl squealed with delight as she ran about the house. Hecate was running around the house, enjoying herself and Herobrine was writing in his online journal.

**I don't know how much more I can stand. She run's around knocking things over and breaking my personal trophies. **By "trophies" he meant all the high value posessions of all the others he killed. **She may be immortal, but I don't want her to be hurt. **There was a loud crash.

"Oh, god!" he yelled, running into the room where the sound came from. Hecate had ran into the counter and she knocked his brewing stand onto the floor. She was to the left of the shattered stand and rubbing her head. "Hey, are you alright?" She looked at him.

"I'm fine, Daddy," she said with a mild groan. "I'm sorry about breaking that," she pointed to the brewing stand.

"Aww, it's alright. I can get another one." He picked up the pieces and put then into a chest and he then hatched idea. He want back over to her. "You want to do something fun?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" He grabbed her hand.

"Here, follow me." He led her out the front door. "Climb onto my back." Hecate climbed onto his back holding his shoulders. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"To fly."

"We can fly?!"

"I can. You can't. Not yet, anyway. Maybe when you're older I'll teach you. Now hold on tight." He left the ground slowly and flew west, barely moving.

"You're not going very fast."

"Do you want me to go faster?"

"Uh-huh."

"If you say so." He focused his energy and he flew off west, nearly mach 1.

"Slow down!" she screamed. Herobrine stopped.

"But I thought you wanted go fast," he said with a smile.

"Let's go back home. I'm hungry" He looked down and he spotted an oak tree. He flew down to the oak tree. "Daddy, I said I'm hungry!"

"I know. Watch this. Oh, you may want to step back." She stepped back a few blocks and he pulled out his diamond pickaxe. He took a big swing and the tree disintigrated. It rained wood blocks, saplings, and apples. He caught a few of them. "Here." he gave one to his daughter. She took a bite out of it.

"They're are tasty!" she said with a full smile. He smiled back and they laughed.


	3. Flight Training

4 Years later

**Hecate is now 7 years old. I feel like now is the time for her first flying lesson. **He looked away from the computer and at his daughter who was expirementing with a few blocks at a crafting table. She looked up and saw him looking at her and she smiled. She had acted tomboy-ish in her early years but now she had started to mature and she grew her hair out long. He also noticed that her eyes were starting to change from red to white. He smiled back and continued typing. **She has mastered crafting and she is now expirementing with different blocks and materials. I am so proud of her. That's my goal for today: To teach her how to fly. He stood up and walked into the room.**

"What are you doing now?" he asked her as he sat down on the couch.

"Just expirementing," she said. " But I'm not really making anything interesting."

"Do you remember a few years ago how I said I was going to teach you how to fly?" She gasped and she dropped what she was holding, an emerald.

"You're going to teach me how to fly?" she asked really excited.

"Yes, I am. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" She stood up.

"Alright, lead the way." they both walked outside. They walked to a clear spot with no trees. "Alright. To fly you have to focus your energy."

"Focus your energy," she repeated.

"You have to be focused."

"Focused."

"And most importantly, you have to have the feelings of flight. The emotion that says, 'I want to fly'."

"I want to fly," she said to her self over and over.

"And before you know it," her dad said as he began to hover. "You're flying." Hecate took a few deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. She focused her energy whislt telling herself 'Fly. Feel the freedom of flight'. Her feet left the ground.

"I'm doing it!" she enthused.

"Keep your focus," he said. She kept going upward.

"How do I stop?" she yelled down.

"Stop thinking!" he yelled up to her. She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. Then she felt the wind. She opened her eyes and she was falling to the ground. That's when the screaming started. Herobrine gasped as he move foreward to catch her. Just before she hit, he outstretched his arms and caught her. He steped back down onto the ground. "Hecate?" he asked. There was no response. He felt her pulse. "She passed out." He sighed and smiled. "At least she's alive." He brought her inside and he lay her on the couch. He placed a plate full of cookies with a glass of milk on the coffee table and he put a blanket on her. He went back to the computer. **Flight Training Day 1 results: **He thought for a moment and he shrugged to himself. He typed: **Overall, alright. More lessons soon.**


	4. A new friend

3 Years Later

**Hecate is now 10. She's mastered the flying and battling skills. She's also grown up a lot and she's started to understand my way of life and she has accepted this. I've taught her a lot but I'll give her another break this week. I have also noticed that she's been down an awful lot, so I'm going to see what the problem is. **Herobrine left his computer. Hecate was staring at the pages of a novel she was reading. She sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm bored. I don't have someone to have fun with."

"I got you a dog."

"Yeah, but Greify's lazy." The dog in question was a small puppy when they found him out in the woods. She had called him Greify. Upon hearing his name the dog looked up from where he was sleeping on the couch.

"So you want some_one _to play with?" he asked. She nodded with the sad expression still on her face. "Ok, give me a minute." He went to his computer and did some research. "Does it matter whether or not this friend is a boy?" he asked her.

"I don't care," she said.

_Ok, that article was not helpful whatsoever, but now I know an important time in a girl's life. _He decided to not stay on that thought. He then did some research for the local area. It appeared that there was someone who was doing a lot of greifing to villages across the world. He found a picture. It was a girl about Hecate's age. They had similar interests and the same love for TNT. Her name was Kaja. He smiled as he had found the perfect friend for his daughter.

"How about her?" he asked. Hecate looked over. "She's your age, and she has a lot of stuff in common with you. That's a good start when making new friends."

"People with similar interests?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Where can we find her?"

"She's a greifer. She'll come to us." Hecate laughed, almost evilly.

"Dad, you're the feared Herobrine. We'll go to her." Later that night, they left the house. They flew through the air across the biomes until the landed in a village. There was a girl in a dark blue hoodie who was placing TNT blocks around a house. She then went inside.

"That's her," Herobrine said. "Kaja." Now, Kaja had left the building with all of the houseowner's valuables. She did the same with everyhouse. "Oh, I have an idea." He filled his daughter in with his idea.

"I like it, I like it," she said with a confident smile. The plan was before Kaja would rob the last house, Hecate would be looking through the window. Because of her known white eyes, she would strike fear into Kaja's heart. Then Kaja would come out and Hecate would be "gone." She would explain things to her later. They put the plan into action. Kaja went to the last house, the one they were standing on. Hecate jumped onto the ground and looked inside. Kaja was putting an emerald into her bag when she just stopped, like she knew some one was watching. She was right. Even though she was staring straight, she could see, in a mirror on the wall, a reflection. A person. It looked like Herobrine. Only it was a girl, and she was smaller than everyone said Herobrine was. Kaja back up, not cutting her gaze from the mirror. Hecate knew what she was doing, they both did.

_Screw it _Kaja thought to herself. She turned around. Hecate was gone. Kaja walked outside and found a piece of paper where the mysterious girl had been standing.

**Meet me on top of the Pyramid tomorrow**

Kaja gave the cryptic letter a confused look but none the less, she shoved it into her pocket. She then quickly set the trap. Once someone stepped on the pressure plate...boom. After, she swiftly left the village after a brief look around.

"Yes!" Hecate exclaimed quietly with an excited look on her face. Her father patted her shoulder. The then flew off.


	5. Parents Approval

The next Night

"Alright, it's almost midnight," Herobrine told his daughter checking his watch.

They were on top of the pyramid like they said they would.

"Do you think she'll come, Dad?" Hecate asked in a doubtful tone.

"Oh, she will. It's midnight." Hecate Stood up and looked around. There was a figure moving along the sand, and moving very quickly at that.

"There," she said pointing at the dust cloud. "It's her." Kaja came to the base of the pyramid and she climbed up the steps. She was carrying a torch with her and upon seeing light atop the pyramid she set it down half-way up the side.

"I'm here-"

"Don't speak," Herobrine told her. "Let my daughter explain herself." Kaja nodded slightly.

"You're Kaja, right?" She nodded again. "Good, I've been dying to meet you. I'm looking for a friend, and then I heard about you, and I want to have you as a friend."

"Why me?" she asked with a sort of half-cocked look.

"Because you and I have a lot of similar interests. We love doing the same things."

"How do you know?" Herobrine looked in a different direction.

"I just do, okay? I heard a lot about you." She handed Kaja a piece of paper. A wanted poster of her for all of her greifing and stealing.

"You know what greifing is, don't you?"

"Yeah, my dad did all the time, and besides. My dad is Herobrine. the greatest threat to the entire world! In our world you're a commoner and I'm a queen. You should be honored. For I an offering a great opportunity for you." She was almost yelling because she was afraid of Kaja rejecting her out flat.

"I don't need to have a chat with your parants, do I?" Herobrine asked her.

"Ooh," Kaja said as though she was struck with pain, "I don't have any parents. I think you killed them." Hecate looked at her father with an expression that clearly yelled out: "Why?!"

"If I would've known that...uh..." he groaned and face palmed. "Do you know how to cure zombies?"

"What?" Kaja asked,

"Do you know how to cure Zombies?!" he asked taking his hand from his face and putting a space between each word.

Kaja scoffed and said "No."

"Please just listen to her?" he asked.

"Come on," Hecate said. "we're both society rejects so it's not like you're going to have much chance at finding another friend."

"Hmm. Alright," she said with a small wry smile. "But one thing first, can you really fly?"

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"If that's the case," she said pulling an emerald out of her bag, "Then go get it!" she yelled as she threw it as hard as she could. It went flying way out into the blackness. Hecate jumped up and shot after it. She caught up with it and she caught it in her hands. She waved it and she flew back. "That was impressive." She gave Hecate a look of respect. Hecate gave her a smile. "Now...Let's go have some real fun."

"Wait!" Herobrine said. The both stopped and gave him sheepish looks. "Just be back before morning." He flew off toward the house. The two of them let out a sigh of relief.


	6. The so called fun

Hecate and Kaja ran off into the darkness. They set TNT traps in all the villages they could find. They laughed and really enjoyed each other's company. While they were out enjoying themselves, Herobrine was back at the house on his computer.

**I think they are really getting along. I knew this was a good idea. I'm happy to see that my baby girl is growing up. Even if she isn't technically mine. Anyway, I'm just happy that I didn't kick that basket into the rain. **He sat back in his chair. There was a feeling spreading through him.

"What is this feeling spreading through me?" he asked. He looked at his hands to see if there was anything wrong with them. "Hmm." He looked at the clock on the wall. Almost dawn. He was sure, they would be back soon. He sat back and closed his eyes. He did that to relax all the time. He felt the ground shake, ever so slightly. He opened his eyes. and Hecate and Kaja were standing in front of him. "Did you two have fun?" he asked.

"Oh, it was so much fun," Hecate said. "When all of those villages exploded. It was awesome."

"Sounds like you had fun greifing."

"We did," Kaja said. "It was great."

"We also saw something," Hecate added. "Something...else."

"What was it?" her father asked standing up.

"We saw Steve."

"Did he see you?"

"Probably. I have no way of knowing."

"Did... did he do anything that might've harmed you?"

"No. We're ok."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Alright," he said sitting back down. "Where was it you saw him?"

"Two villages north. He was making his way south." His eyes widened.

"I'm going out there. I need to have a little chat with Steve." He walked to the door. "Stay here." He opened the door and shut it behind him.

"What do we do now?" Kaja asked Hecate. She looked at her and shrugged. Then she gasped.

"I think I know why he told us to stay here. His favorite weapon is gone. He's gonna go fight Steve!" she said with concern for her father's well being.

"Uh, it's ok," Kaja said giving her a hug. Hecate teared up and started to cry.

"I don't want Daddy to die." She sank down to the floor. Kaja sat down with her.

"Hey, toughen up a little. Come on, your dad's a legend. He'll be okay."

"We have to help him."

"Hecate!" this was the first time her friend had yelled at her, and their friendship was only a half-a-day long. "Didn't yoou hear what your father said? We're staying here. I don't want to have to do anything bad, but we're staying here." Greify came over and sat down by Hecate. Her crying stopped and she gave a small smile to the dog as she rubbed her hand down his soft fur.

"You think I should do it, Greify?" Hecate asked the dog. The dog just looked at her. "Fine."

"Hecate, no! You're not going!"

"I have to do this," she said standing up.

"No. I wan't allow it." Hecate suddenly swung her arm around and fed Kaja a solid right hook. As Kaja fell, one last tear fell down Hecate's cheek. She looked at her best friend, her only friend, lying on the ground.

"Forgive me," she sobbed and she grabbed her enchanted diamond sword and she hurried out after her father.


	7. Where is your god now?

Hecate heard the fighing sounds from the village. The screaming of the villagers.

"Run away! It's Herobrine!" they yelled. Hecate did her best to stay out of sight. None of the villagers saw her. The sword fighting led to a nearby cave. She hurried after, but still stayed out of sight. The two continued to fight as they got deeper and deeper into the cave. Herobrine had all of the monster mobs in sight attack Steve, although there was little they could do against his enchanted diamond armour. All of the monsters were eventually killed. Her father jumped up and flew at Steve. He grabbed him and then threw him into the floor causing him to go through the stone onto an obsidian bridge over the largest lava Hecate had ever seen. He had Steve cornered against the edge of the bridge. She could hear his evil laugh that mad her smile.

"Where is your god now?" he asked Steve. He continued laughing, but his gaze moved onto her. He had seen her. "Hecate what are you-" he was cut off by his own scream. Tears gushed from her eyes. Steve had taken the opportunity of his distraction on her and had stabbed him right through the middle. She flew up onto the bridge.

"NOOO!" she screamed. Steve ripped his sword from Herobrine's body and looked at her. She ran away, tears flying behind her. She flew back to the house where Kaja was coming to. She sat up with a groan. She felt pain on her face. She touched the left side of her face causing searing pain which caused her to cringe and tear up. Hecate came in and helped her up. They looked at each other "Forgive me... please," she begged.

"What happened to your dad?" she asked slowly. Hecate started to cry again.

"Steve...he killed him. He killed him and it's all my fault," she cried. Kaja started to cry too.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she said to her friend. They stayed there crying. Later that day, Kaja was collecting all of the items.

"What are you doing?" Hecate asked her while she was getting onto her dad's computer.

"Getting eveything. So we can leave this place." Hecate gasped. "What is it?"

"Look," she said pointing to the screen.

**My dear daughter, if you are reading this then I guess you found your way onto my computer. This document holds the truth. How you got here. How you became my daughter. But before you read, I want to say this, whether you continue on this path, or you find a way to get back to the life you should've had, I want you to choose. And Kaja, watch after her, and Hecate, you watch after Kaja. I want you two to look after each other.**

"Of course, Daddy," Hecate said as if he actually told her that in person.

"I'll watch her sir, I promise," Kaja said. The rest of the document went on to retell the story of how he first met Hecate and how she came in a basket and even what he wanted to do to her. She didn't find that all well at all, but she was able to find the rainbow behind her clouds. She and Kaja left the house.

8 years later

The teenager was sitting in the tree watching the diamond clad man walk by.

"Where is your god now?" she asked him. "Where is he Steve?" she asked.

_I am Hecate. Daughter of Herobrine. I will have my revenge. I am always watching. When you least expect it._


End file.
